Flames and Sun
by flamebeast
Summary: When Rarity and Spike discover two new ponies and introduce them to the others, they have a hard time fitting in.
1. Chapter 1

"Come, Spike! More gems over here." Rarity called out to Spike.

"Um, Rarity?" Spike called back.

"Yes,my little Spikey-Wikey?"

Spike blushed. He loved when Rarity showered him with nicknames and attention. He especially loved their gem hunts together. But he knew that one thing his dearest Rarity hated was about to happen.

"It's about to rain."

"What? Where's some shelter?"

By then it had started drizzling. Rarity was galloping to a cave, and Spike was sprinting to catch up. "Finally!" Rarity gasped as they entered to pitch blackness of the cave.

A vioce echoed through the empty darkness. "Hi! Is that Zecora, or Pine? Or maybe Ruby?"

Spike laughed. "I'm not Zecora!"

"Wait, let me get some light..."

A candle flickered to life. It illuminated a huge pile of gems and books, and a rough set of chairs. It also showed a huge, red pony with dragon spikes and dragon wings, and eyes like a lizard. "My name is Flame Beast."

"Goodness!" Rarity cried. "Whatever happened to your eyes? And wings. And...size!"

"I'm half dragon." Flame Beast said. "My father was Fire Monster, and my mother wanted a like name for me."

Spike was excited to finally see a dragon-like creature who did not want to kill him. Rarity was more interested in the cutie mark.

"A book? Is that... reading?"

"Of course."

"I bet you and Twilight will get along well."

"Um... uh huh. So... care for some tea and gems?"

"Tea, of course." said Rarity

Spike was already munching on a ruby from the pile and burying himself inside a book. It was called _The Sights of Equestria _and had all sorts of information on different cities and places.

A knock came at the entrance and somepony let themselves in. "Hey, Flame! I'm back!" they said.

"Hey, Pine. We have company! Say, I never got your names."

"My name is Rarity."

"I'm Spike. So, are you a traveler?"

"Hmmm..." Flame thought for a while. "When a wild dragon grows up, it is kicked out of the cave and has to find its own home. I wanted the perfect place. I had to travel quite a bit, mainly because of over there.

The new pony entered and received a gasp. "Your wing!" said Rarity.

Pine fingered his left wing, stroking the black and white metal feathers, and shrugged. "Yeah, gone in an accident. Along with..."

Rarity stared. "Your eye's pupil looked like it ran sideways!"

"I'm sort of lucky, you know." He smiled. "If I hadn't messed up my wing, I wouldn't have been able to make this fake one and get my cutie mark."

Another striking feature was the fact that the pegasus was a zebra. He had pale green eyes and matching glasses. "My name is Tropical Sun, so people called me Pine for pineapple. I'm also Zecora's nephew."

"Do you have it?" Flame Beast asked.

Pine smiled evily and laughed. "Yes…"


	2. A BloodRed Sunrise

Okay, to clear things up, when I said "ran sideways" I don't mean like Derpy Hooves. I meant like part of the color looks like it drained. In this chapter we talk about how Flame and Pine met, and get in some more ponies.

"Come on, Twilight." Pine said, holding up a textbook so she could see it, "You know how stupid it is to practice this spell without a teacher."

Twilight didn't even glance up from the vase she was trying to break with magic. The too school-ponies were having a Study Exchange, a popular method of learning in Canterlot where two students "trade" help with a certain subject. "But I'm almost there!" Twilight said, her voice getting higher with each word.

Finally, something broke. But it wasn't the vase.

"Pine!" Twilght yelled, forgetting about the spell.

Blood covered the ground. A striped wing lay without an owner. Pine was unconscious. Ponies everywhere in the room rushed over to help. "Give me your handkerchief!" "Call nine-one-one!"

The next thing Pine knew, he was in a white room and doctor surrounded him. Pine noticed he couldn't see from his left eye, and he tasted blood. He saw Twilight Sparkle, she was sobbing hysterically. "Twi?" he croaked.

"Are you feeling okay, Pine?" she whispered back.

"I can't feel my entire left side."

"I'm so sorry. While we were practicing...you were right. If I had just listened to you, we could have avoided this whole thing."

Another zebra walked up to him. "Oh, my poor, poor nephew. I-"

"Come on, I can rhyme too." Pine smiled weakly and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
